


Afterglow

by equallydestructive



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equallydestructive/pseuds/equallydestructive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>One second Zayn was dancing around the stage, happy as can be, and then the next he was storming off, making it clear that he didn’t want to be bothered.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Liam was quite baffled, to say the least.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow

Liam wasn’t sure what had just happened. 

One second Zayn was dancing around the stage, happy as can be, and then the next he was storming off, making it clear that he didn’t want to be bothered. 

Liam was quite baffled, to say the least.

The band started to play _One Way or Another_ and Liam was bouncing on the balls of his feet, anxious for the end of the show. He smiled widely as the concert attendees’ screams increased in volume when Harry began the first verse of the song; Harry had always seemed to be a crowd favourite.

As Liam finished his own solo, he watched as Zayn walked around the stage, his steps proper and sure. Liam felt something twist in his lower gut, and then he was running at Zayn, wrapping his arms around Zayn’s waist. 

Thinking that he was going to take Zayn down to the floor with him, much like they had in previous concerts when they would play-fight, he was taken aback by Zayn’s hands curling around Liam’s hips. Liam winced at the squeeze of Zayn’s fingers on his side and then as quickly as it had started, it was over. Zayn planted his palms on Liam’s shoulders, roughly pushing him away, and gave Liam a nasty glare as he stalked off.

Liam took in a deep breath through his nose, willing his heart to stop racing and continue on with the set. Though Zayn had eventually walked over to Liam and given him a quick hug, it was meant to reassure the fans so that they wouldn’t go nuts later on, and Liam’s suspicions were confirmed when Zayn pulled back and gave Liam a blank stare.

Liam couldn’t help but get a little turned on by the whole thing, though. It was rather exhilarating seeing Zayn absolutely livid, even when it was directed at Liam. He felt his dick swelling up almost instantly after Zayn stomped away and there were times when he turned away from the crowd, needing to press down on his crotch to relieve the pressure. He flushed furiously when he caught Niall giving him a look, but he just shrugged; it was pretty obvious what he was doing, anyways.

Throughout the entire set, he mulled over what he could have possibly done to piss Zayn off, and afterwards he had even resorted to asking his bandmates, though they had no idea as well.

“Yeah, he’s been weird the entire night,” Louis drawled as he wiped at the sweat beading on his forehead off with his palm. “I’m sure he’s fine, Li. I wouldn’t worry too much.” Louis patted the top of Liam’s head and he took off, probably to go take a long shower after the sweat-inducing concert. 

Niall’s answer was a bit different and also off the subject, much to Liam’s annoyance.

“Wait, why were you even palming yourself onstage?” Niall questioned, his words muffled by the cold pasta he was shovelling into his mouth. “That’s weird.” Liam sighed exasperatedly, knowing that he wasn’t going to get much out of Niall at this rate, not with Niall stuffing his face. 

He got the most satisfactory answer from Harry.

“I think he’s just really bound up,” Harry said. Liam made a face and Harry rolled his eyes. “No, no, I mean like he’s horny or something. Maybe you should do something about it, hm?” 

Harry hollowed his cheeks and winked suggestively at Liam, elbowing him in the side. Liam swatted him away and cuffed him on the back of the head. “Don’t be gross.” Harry pouted and left Liam alone, muttering to himself. 

Silence fell over the room as Harry closed the door behind him and Liam looked around, noting that he was completely alone. Liam exhaled and flopped down onto the couch, his eyelids automatically fluttering closed as exhaustion took over. He grabbed a pillow that had tumbled to the floor and he stuck it behind his head, propping himself up, and he settled in for a short nap before their usual bus call would stir him from his slumber.

The sound of a door opening had his ears perking up and upon realising that it was probably one of the crew, checking to see if all their things were in the buses, he kept his eyes closed. A sudden weight pressing down on his pelvis had his eyes shooting open and he came face-to-face with a rosy-cheeked Zayn straddling him.

“Um, hi,” Liam said, his large hands instinctively finding Zayn’s hips, a small smile curving onto his lips. His grin faded as he noticed the intensity in Zayn’s gaze and an involuntary shudder ran through his body, his cock already fattening up underneath Zayn’s arse. 

The corner of Zayn’s mouth curved up, but he remained completely stationary, though Liam knew that he could feel Liam’s dick on him.

“You know,” Zayn said suddenly, his voice pitched an octave lower than normal, “you really shouldn’t tease me onstage like that.” Liam’s gaze darkened as he watched Zayn teasingly bite at his bottom lip with the glint of his white teeth. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

Zayn tutted, displeased with Liam’s answer, and he let his palms slide across Liam’s chest, moving down to the edge of Liam’s white tank. He grasped at it and Liam had to take his hands off Zayn’s hips for a second so Zayn could get the damnable thing off. Liam went for Zayn again, but Zayn’s own hands came out of nowhere and pinned Liam’s wrists above his head. The movement had Zayn’s arse rubbing over Liam’s cock and he barely managed to suppress a groan. 

“No touching,” Zayn commanded, massaging Liam’s wrists with gentle thumbs. He quickly rid of his own shirt and inclined his body, his torso melding into Liam’s, and he began to suck a bruise into the side of Liam’s neck. Liam’s arms literally twitched from where they were still held down by Zayn, desperately wanting to touch Zayn everywhere. Liam knew he was stronger than Zayn, but for whatever reason, Zayn was rendering him completely helpless because he couldn’t get his wrists out of Zayn’s grasp no matter what he did.

“Please, Zayn,” Liam moaned as Zayn nosed at the pulse thrumming quickly in Liam’s throat, his tongue flicking out to caress at the hot skin. “Oh, God.”

Zayn took his hands off of Liam’s wrists and he got off Liam, quickly ridding himself of his jeans and boxers, and was suddenly completely naked in front of Liam. Liam’s hazy gaze flicked down to Zayn’s dick and he felt his lower stomach clench at how obviously hard Zayn was, his cockhead already dripping pre-come. 

Liam made grabby hands at Zayn, but Zayn waggled his index finger at Liam, though he did pad closer, inclining down to plant a kiss on Liam’s waiting lips. 

“Take everything off,” Zayn directed and Liam obeyed, shucking his jeans and boxers off in record time. Liam watched as Zayn’s eyes visibly darkened as he took in the sight before him. Zayn clambered onto Liam again, his thighs locking Liam’s own in place. 

Liam groaned when his dick slid in between Zayn’s arsecheeks and he reached a hand out, intent on brushing the pads of his fingers over Zayn’s hole. Liam watched Zayn suck his bottom lip into his mouth as his finger made contact with Zayn’s hole and was surprised to feel that it was already slick.

Liam gulped hard as his pulse throbbed in his throat. “Did you already-?”

“Fingered myself open before our set,” Zayn said, smirking as Liam’s lips parted and a wild blush rose to his cheeks. Zayn moved back so Liam’s cock was forced up, pressing against Zayn’s own. Zayn spit into his palm and wrapped it around their two cocks, beginning to pull the two of them off with long, languid strokes. Liam’s thumbs pressed into the cut of Zayn’s hips as he began to buck his pelvis upwards, desperate for that friction.

Zayn let go of their cocks and Liam whimpered from the loss, but then Zayn lifted his body and hovered over Liam’s torso, and then he was sticking his fingers into his mouth, sufficiently wetting them, his hand covering the base of Liam’s cock, and then he was sinking agonizingly slow onto Liam’s dick. The air in Liam’s lungs whooshed out as the hot, overwhelmingly tightness of Zayn engulfed him. His eyes fluttered closed as Zayn leaned, his chest parallel with Liam’s, and began to lift himself off of Liam’s cock, only to slam back down, leaving Liam breathless and nails clawing at Zayn’s skin. 

Zayn’s fingers folded over Liam’s wrists and he pinned them above Liam’s head, rendering Liam completely unable to touch Zayn. “Fuck, baby,” Liam groaned as Zayn continued to ride him, his pace beginning to pick up speed, hips twisting experimentally in Liam’s lap.

Liam watched Zayn’s face contort from determination to pleasure as his mouth opened slightly and his tongue flicked out to dampen his lips. Zayn’s darkened eyes closed and his eyelashes fanned out over his cheekbones as he ground down impossibly harder onto Liam’s cock, letting out little moans as his prostate was nudged with each roll of his hips.

Christ, everything about this moment was so incredibly _hot_ and it was all Liam could do not to tear his wrists away from Zayn’s firm grip, flip them over, and fucking pound into Zayn until he was writhing and screaming underneath Liam. 

Liam’s gaze flicked downwards to Zayn’s cock; its head was an angry red and Liam had the sudden urge to suck it into his mouth. It was bobbing so close to Liam’s tongue, that if he could just lean forward-

Zayn’s fingers tightened around Liam’s wrists as his body shuddered with his oncoming orgasm and then he coming, coating Liam’s chest and stomach with spunk, his arse tightening around Liam’s cock in response. Even through his orgasm, Zayn continued to churn his hips and he arched back, his chest heaving, and his grip on Liam’s wrists loosening. The building pressure in Liam’s lower abdomen uncoiled and he shoved himself as deep into Zayn as he could, releasing deep inside Zayn.

Zayn collapsed onto Liam, no longer able to hold himself up, and released Liam’s wrists. Liam could feel Zayn’s heart pounding against his chest and one of his new freed hands began to draw shapes on Zayn’s back. Zayn lifted his head up and grinned tiredly at Liam, head-butting him gently, then promptly snuggled up underneath Liam’s chin, a sigh of contentment falling from his lips. Liam carded his fingers through Zayn’s dark hair, pondering.

“So, what was that all about?” he finally asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence. Liam shifted slightly, wincing as he pulled out of Zayn, and Zayn settled back once more on top of Liam.

Zayn shrugged nonchalantly. “I don’t really know. I was horny all night and I just felt like riding you into the sunset.”

Liam snorted at Zayn’s odd choice of words. “Well, you sure as hell did something like that. I don’t think I’ll be moving for a while.”

Zayn laughed. “Well, we might have to eventually, since we’re backstage and anyone could come in at any moment.” 

Liam scrunched his nose as he resumed his drawing, this time circling the knobs of Zayn’s spine. Zayn shivered under Liam’s warm fingertips and burrowed his face into the side of Liam’s neck. He smiled into Zayn’s hair, his chest welling up with emotion. 

“I love you.” 

Zayn groaned loudly. “For fuck’s sake, Liam. Why do you always get like this after sex?” Liam’s eyes crinkled as he enveloped Zayn’s body into his embrace, tightly hugging him to his torso.

“It’s hard not to with someone like you.”

Zayn batted at the back of Liam’s head half-heartedly before his hand dropped back down to its place beside Liam’s shoulder. “You’re nauseating.”

“You love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea after seeing [this](http://maliknpayne.tumblr.com/post/95402122988/where-is-this-from) gifset and freaking out over it with a few of my buddies.
> 
> For all we know, this whole thing could have happened. ;)


End file.
